Some Risks Are Worth Taking
by elations
Summary: After seeing the Ember Island Players, both Zuko and Katara find themselves unable to sleep after the horrifying idea that the last battle may leave them with dead friends. Zutara.


**AN: Another entry for the Secret Admirer Competition, this time with the OTP. ;)**

* * *

"Wacky time wasting nonsense," he said. "It'll be fun!" he said.

Well it had been a demoralizing disaster, and Katara thought that was putting it lightly. She could get passed the terrible characterization and the inaccuracies but that ending. It was enough to keep her awake after everyone else had gone to sleep.

Naturally she was worried about Aang. They were very close friends and he was the world's only hope to defeat Ozai. She absolutely refused that the final battle would happen that way. How could he lose when so much was at stake?

What really had her worried, though, was Zuko's untimely demise. What if it actually happened that way? There was no denying Azula was strong, probably even stronger than him. But until recently, the thought of one of her friends dying was incomprehensible. She should've expected it. This was war after all.

Katara tried to focus on the highlights of the night instead. Zuko had sat next to her and, really, that was as good as it gets. Ever since they had paid a little visit to Yon Rha, she felt as if they were closer than believable. They shared some secret bond that no one else understood.

Or she just had a giant crush on him.

She hid her face in her hands. Just thinking of admitting it was incredibly embarrassing—more so because she had hated his guts a few weeks ago. It was really hard to hate Zuko now. He was such a giant dork that she couldn't help but wonder if he was the same guy who chased them around the world, trying to capture the Avatar and tying her to trees.

And then there was Aang. Aang, who had kissed her on the day of the invasion and again tonight. Just the thought made her irritated again because she had said she was confused. Clearly he was just an impatient kid. But Zuko...

"Couldn't sleep either?"

Katara nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," Zuko (because of course it would be Zuko of all people) said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "Mind if I join you?"

"Hey, your house," was the best she could come up with. _Stupid stupid stupid!_

He joined her on the porch, leaning over the same railing and looking out at the ocean.

"I couldn't stop thinking about the ending," he admitted. "I never really thought that's how it would play out."

"I'm sure it won't be like that at all," Katara encouraged weakly. It didn't help that she had been worrying about the same thing. Sure Azula was stronger, but Zuko must have something up his sleeve. What was his advantage? And then, she knew. "Well, you have something she doesn't. You have friends."

"There's no way I'm putting any of you in danger," he argued immediately, crossing his arms over his chest. "You know how strong she is." It was bad enough that he had to die, but his new found friends?

"We're probably going to have to all split up to take care of business. It's only right someone goes with you," she challenged right back. "I can do it."

"Absolutely not," he seethed, the anxiety in his chest flaring into protective anger. "There's no way I'm letting you near her."

"I'm a master waterbender, haven't I proved myself a hundred times?" Katara demanded, meeting his stubbornness with some of her own.

"I know you are. That's not the problem."

"Then what is!" To match her rising temper, Katara's voice had also risen. She quickly lowered it and continued. "What's the problem?"

"It's just, I don't know. It's not important," he muttered, turning to go back inside when he felt the heat rising in his cheeks.

"It _is_ important," she insisted, grabbing his arm before he could get too far. There was an honest, open expression in her eyes that he couldn't resist.

"Katara," he began hesitantly. "I don't know how to say it. This is stupid."

"Come on, it can't be that bad can it?" She gave him an encouraging smile and his heart dropped a little. How would his words change their relationship? Would she ever smile at him like that again?

"The thing is...I kind of like you."

"I like you too," she laughed nervously, her throat tightening. Was he saying what she thought he was saying?

"No, not like friends. Like...more." That was all he could get out before succumbing to his embarrassment. He turned his face away, covering his blush in the shadows of the porch. Katara dropped the hand that held his arm but he did not move. "I'm sorry, this was all uncalled for. I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, uh, it's fine," she said, tentatively taking his hand. "I - I feel the same way." Katara couldn't bear to look at him so instead she talked to the floor. Was this really happening?

When he started in with his rusty laughter she thought it was some kind of joke and everyone would pop out and laugh at her. Just when she was about to burst into mortified tears, he explained himself.

"It looks like that stupid play was right about something after all." He drew closer to her just to be near to her, relieved that everything had turned out for the better. If he had learned anything from the Ember Island Players, it was that some risks were okay because you could very well be dead tomorrow.

"I can't believe it, after all the harsh things I've said to you."

"I must be crazy, I know." He gave her a small smile to which she replied in kind. "I just want you to know, I won't - "

Zuko was going to say he wouldn't make her kiss him until she was ready, since that hadn't gone over so well with Aang earlier, and he would respect her decisions either way. He had not anticipated her overzealous reaction.

He stiffened for a heartbeat but became pliable under her lips, his arms wrapping around her waist and drawing her closer. It was a recklessly sloppy kiss, but they were still young.

In time, they would learn.


End file.
